


Remy’s Birthday 2020

by screamingatstars



Series: Sanders Sides Birthday Works [4]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Married Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Sleep likes sleep, Sleep | Remy Sanders’ Birthday, do I know what this is? No I dont, why is that not a tag I’m mildly offended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Birthday Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574050
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30
Collections: David's Fic-Rec Friday Recommendations Collection





	Remy’s Birthday 2020

When Remy woke up the morning of his birthday, the first thing he noticed was the cold space at his side where his husband usually was. Sitting up, he yawned and stretched, reaching towards Emile to pull him closer, only to find that he wasn’t there at all. The right side of their bed was completely empty, the covers wrinkled. He frowned, his still half-asleep brain struggling to function. His husband wasn’t supposed to go in to work until noon today… right? Or was that Saturday? Was it past noon already? What day even was it, anyway?

Remy grabbed his phone off the nightstand, yanking the charge cord out. The screen lit up, helpfully showing him that it was almost nine thirty on Thursday. January 16, to be exact. He was about to yeet the phone onto the bed when the ding of a notification caught his attention. Squinting, he brought the screen closer to his face so he could somewhat see the obnoxiously tiny letters.

_ Calendar reminder: Remy’s birthday! <3 _

Oh, right. He and Emile shared a calendar; all of Emile’s appointments and reminders showed up on Remy’s phone, and Remy’s irregular work schedule appeared on Emile’s. And apparently, his husband really wanted to remember his birthday- even though he had work the same day- so much so that he set a real reminder. Not surprising, now that he thought about it, considering how forgetful his Em tended to be when he didn’t have his handy notepad. Remy couldn’t help but smile at that. How had he ended up with a man like Emile?

When he finally managed to drag himself out of bed, he headed straight for the kitchen. He needed coffee, stat. If he was going to be spending today as a lazy lump alone on the couch, then he was going to be an  _ awake  _ lump.

Entering, he was surprised to see Emile, smiling and seemingly waiting for him, still in his pajamas and pouring coffee into two mugs. Remy waited for his brain to process, hesitating in the doorway.

“Morning, darling!” Emile said, his smile dazzling. “Happy birthday!”

_ How is he so awake?  _ flitted through Remy’s brain, along with  _ damn he’s so pretty,  _ before he realized that he should probably say something. What ended up coming out was a noise somewhere between a grunt and a confused squeak. 

Okay, he needed that coffee in his veins. Immediately. He reached out vaguely, making grabby motions with his hands as he stumbled closer.

“I love how eloquent you are in the mornings, dear,” Emile joked as he handed over one of the mugs. Remy didn’t even have time to respond as he started on the coffee. 

When half of it was gone, he set the mug down briefly and leaned against the counter, looking back at his husband.

“Thanks, babes,” he sighed, picking the mug back up and taking a sip. “You’re the best, you know that?”

“Yes, you’ve told me at least once a day since we started dating,” Emile said. He walked over to Remy with his own coffee and settled in next to him. “It’s sweet.”

“I’m not sweet.” The protest was halfhearted at best. “I’m bitter.”

Emile wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close as he laughed. “Your coffee preference disagrees, Rem.” As if to prove his point, he lifted the mug Remy was still holding and stole a sip. “See? Sugar!”

“You did not just steal my coffee in front of my face on my birthday,” Remy said in mock scandal. 

“Oh, I think I might have,” Emile responded easily. “The caffeine hasn’t quite kicked in yet, so I knew I could do it and get away with my life.”

Swiftly, Remy snatched the mug from Emile’s hands, taking a long drink as he held his own out of reach. The taste was exactly the same as his own: admittedly very sweetened. He smirked over the rim, keeping eye contact the whole time. When he returned the mug, it was almost empty.

“Think again, biatch,” he said. “Have fun going in to work undercaffeinated.”

Emile just grinned, the expression softening. He set his basically empty mug down as he spoke.

“I took the day off, actually,” he said. “You had mentioned you were just going to rewatch everything all day anyway, and I didn’t want to leave you alone on your birthday, so I thought maybe-“ 

He didn’t get to finish his sentence. Remy gasped and all but threw himself into his arms and squeezed him tight, cutting off the rest. 

“Whoa,” Emile laughed, hugging him back. 

“Babe, if you think we’re leaving the couch for anything other than basic survival reasons, you don’t know who you married.” He loosened his hold enough to be able to look Emile in the eyes. “You’re the absolute best husband, you know that?”

Emile laughed again, leaning in to kiss him softly. 

“That makes two today,” he said, wrapping his arm around Remy’s waist and pulling him closer. “And yes, dear, I know.”


End file.
